Cross out the Stars
by nightfallsupernova
Summary: What if Damon and Caroline were together and she left not by choice, would he go find her.


**A/N: I wrote this story about 5 months ago when I came home from my holidays in Rome and I fell in love with the city and I just got this idea what if Caroline left Damon and he went to find her and finds her on this hilltop in Rome above the Spanish Steps. If your ever in Rome I suggest you go to that hill, its called the Villa de Medici and its beside the Spanish steps and the view is amazing and its where I got my idea. **

**I edited the story and changed it a bit and its only a one-shot and I mean it this time.**

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline had gotten together soon after Stefan came back from Klaus and Elena went straight back to him with complete forgiveness for all his atrocities when he was off with Klaus being a ripper.<p>

Klaus got fed up of Stefan not living up to the stories he heard of the vampire who was a ripper for the last century and a half so he dropped Stefan in mystic falls and left them all alone telling them that Stefan was pathetic as a ripper.

Damon couldn't believe Elena went back to hating him and telling him he was worse then Stefan when she took Stefan back knowing just how he killed people and also bit her.

After a few months Stefan dumped Elena because of her constant criticism of him drinking small amounts of human blood so he could get some control over his bloodlust and he didn't need that in his life.

Elena went to Damon telling him she finished it with Stefan because she wanted him but Damon told her he knew that Stefan ditched her because she couldn't accept he was trying to get some control over human blood.

Damon told her he was done with her and didn't love her anymore and to never speak to him again before storming off to the grill to get drunk and when he was at the bar with a bourbon in front of him he sensed that familiar presence looking around him to see Caroline sitting over in one of the booths absently drinking a glass of bourbon wearing an expression he knew too well as it was one of loneliness and almost despair of never being anyone's choice.

He walked over sitting down "_Blondie" _putting a bottle of bourbon on the table.

She looked up at him replying tiredly "_I'm not in the mood Damon so piss off" _taking a drink from the glass.

He replied "_what's up wolf boy not doing it for you anymore" _smirking at her as she just rolled her eyes tossing back her drink.

She retorted "_I finished with him, he'd rather go drooling after Rebecca so left with her and Klaus so good riddance" _as he refilled her glass.

She tossed back her drink before adding "_so how's Elena still choosing Stefan over you" _with a glare as he tensed on the spot gripping his glass tightly.

Anyone else he would have killed them by now but figured he deserved it since he was the one who started it as he tossed back his drink kicking himself for even coming here.

He slammed the glass on the table as Caroline got up telling him "_whatever Damon you cant act like an asshole and expect me to be nice to you after it" _walking away as he grabbed her arm looking at her as she looked back at him about to tell him to fuck off.

She never got the chance as he replied "_can we just start again" _as she looked at him curiously surprised at the genuine expression that flashed across his face before she faltered and sat back down.

Damon added "_your obviously here for the same reason I am so lets just get drunk" _tilting his glass to her as she looked at him suspiciously.

She decided he was genuine before clinking her glass of his glass as they started to talk about their crappy lives and realized they may have more in common then they previously thought finding common ground with each other.

Before they knew it they had talked all night and Damon found he loved her company since he never seen this side to her before and she never knew he could be nice when he wanted to be or wasn't around Elena.

They were outside as the bar had closed and Caroline found she didn't want to go home but she wasn't going to push it by asking him since she wasn't Elena but Damon was surprised when he didn't want her to leave as she said goodnight and walked away.

He hesitated knowing he didn't want to be alone and he was sick of being alone wondering why everyone always walked away from him so he appeared in front of her "_you can come back with me if you want" _as she noticed just how genuine he was.

She told him "_yeah okay" _giving a soft smile as they went back to his house.

They got to his house and went upstairs to his room with a bottle of bourbon and talked about anything and everything and this continued every night for a whole week.

It didn't go unnoticed by Stefan who didn't care to say anything but he was riveting that she never seemed to notice him or want to talk to him and that she preferred Damon.

* * *

><p>After a week she was always in his room getting drunk with him or he was in her house when her mother wasn't there and he wanted to get away from Stefan or they were out of town or in the grill.<p>

Eventually she was staying over almost every night and when one night she went to leave Damon looked at her drunkenly asking "_please don't leave" _not hiding just how much he didn't want her to leave much to her surprise when she noticed the pain and vulnerability she knew to well she stayed and he was glad she did.

Damon couldn't believe just how much he liked her and was surprised to find he was actually falling for her for real this time but he knew he didn't stand a chance and would leave to her if she wanted to make a move as he learned his lesson after Katherine and Elena.

Caroline sat beside him as they were joking and laughing when she realized she still had feelings for him but she knew she would never have chance and was surprised when Damon told her he was sorry for the way he treated her when she was human but she told him she was over it long ago and had forgiven him since she could understand why he might have done it much to his surprise.

He found himself actually wanting to stay with her when she didn't want to be alone and which surprised him a lot as he was normally always one for staying on his own.

* * *

><p>A few days later they were in the grill after coming back from out of town where Damon taught her how to feed fresh as she told him she wanted to know how to do it without killing someone.<p>

They were on the way back to the boarding house when he noticed Caroline was too quiet before she stood in front of him crashing her lips to hers and she was surprised when he deepened the kiss resting his hands on her hips before speeding them back to his room in the boarding house.

He pinned her to the door of his bedroom as she softly moaned in his mouth sliding her hands under his t-shirt before pulling it off over his head letting her eyes drag over his body to which he just smirked at her.

She pulled off her own t-shirt before he crashed his lips on hers opening her trousers letting them fall on the floor before he opened his own letting them fall as he moved them over to the bed.

He kissed along her neckline and down over her chest and abdomen before moving himself into her as she softly moaned under him resting her hands on his hips he crashed his lips on hers again.

When they were near their climax she let her face slightly change which turned him on even more letting his own face change and told her to bite him and she didn't need telling twice as she bit down on his neck and he done the same with her driving them both over the edge.

The next morning it wasn't uncomfortable like they were expecting it to be and they didn't know what it was they had but they liked it and didn't want to ruin it by talking about it.

* * *

><p>Six months later Caroline woke up in Damon's bed noticing he was still asleep and couldn't wait until he woke up so she could say what she wanted to say and she knew she loved him more then ever and she really wanted to tell him.<p>

Damon knew he loved Caroline and he didn't know how it happened but it just crept up on him and he didn't feel this way about Katherine or Elena so he knew he wanted Caroline forever but he was still so scared to leave himself so open like that to have her throw it in his face but all she done over the last six months was prove he could trust her but that voice of uncertainty was still there whispering away in the back of his mind.

Caroline was scared if she said it he would either leave her or kill her but she knew he needed to know someone loved and cared about him so much and when he turned to face her she smiled at him.

He smiled at her genuinely and it wasn't a smile that everyone else seen it was a smile he only let her see as she figured she should just say it before she backed out as she looked at him intensively.

He looked at her just as intensively wondering just what she was thinking and before he knew it she said "_I love you Damon" _in a tone so serious it shook him to the core not believing just how much she meant it.

She noticed the pain and vulnerability in his eyes that he never hid from her as he swallowed the lump in his throat before replying "_I love you too Caroline" _knowing she meant it and she also knew he meant it. He kissed her again as she rolled them so she was on top of him as she slid him into her with her hands before they got more intimate.

* * *

><p>Much to everyone's surprise and their own they were still together after six months but it all changed when Stefan decided to make his move on Caroline convinced he loved her and that she returned the feelings for him and he was going to make her see she felt something for him.<p>

Caroline had noticed these glances and looks and set him straight every time and distanced herself from him as it made her feel slightly uncomfortable but she didn't say anything to Damon as he was just about tolerating Stefan and she didn't want to be Elena or Katherine and she also thought Stefan would get bored and move on but that didn't happen.

Stefan hated that Damon was so happy while he was so miserable and he thought it was unnatural as it was Damon who was the one who was supposed to be miserable and what hurt more was that someone chose Damon over him and it sucked.

He knew he wanted Caroline and the she belonged to him, that he was the one for her since it was him that was there for her when she first turned.

He hated that she drank human blood and had such great control over it and he knew he would also get her off the human blood and onto the animal blood and make her see she belongs to him even if Damon hated it.

He hated that she ignored him even though he knew why but that wasn't going to stop him from making her see she belonged with him and not Damon and he vowed to make her realize it.

* * *

><p>One day when Caroline was alone since Damon was off getting blood for the fridge in the cellar even though she didn't want to be alone around Stefan since he was getting to close for comfort since he dumped Elena.<p>

It started off with a few longing glances that she noticed Stefan giving her just because she was nice to him when he wanted to talk about his failed relationship with Elena and she supported him as a friend and she made it clear plenty of times that she was with Damon and she would never betray him.

But when she went home that night and in bed with Damon who could sleep like the dead which she thought was ironic since he was dead and there was no waking him up unless he wanted to be woken up.

She couldn't sleep so she went downstairs for a glass of bourbon when Stefan came in drunk and looking a little different as she wondered was he a ripper again but opted for staying quiet and hoped he would leave the room.

She started to feel a little uncomfortable and couldn't shake the feeling he was a ripper again so tossing back her drink and putting the glass back on the drinks table she left the room saying good night to Stefan.

She got to the stairs but he was standing in front of her blocking her way telling her that he needed to talk telling her that there was something between them and he thought Damon was no good for her.

He told her that Damon would get bored of her eventually and that he had feelings for her and she had too but wouldn't admit it before he kissed her to which she reacted instantly pushing him away telling him he was out of line for doing that to Damon and her before walking past him up the stairs.

She got into her and Damon's bedroom that they now shared as she practically lived there now as she stood at the end of the bed looking at Damon lying in the bed with the moonlight streaming over his body.

She knew that history was repeating itself again or at least it would if she didn't put a stop to Stefan's unwanted advance right now as it would only get worse and she couldn't be Katherine and she certainly didn't want to be Elena who was another Katherine.

She thought about doing a runner and getting the hell out of mystic falls but wasn't sure if she could do it to Damon as she knew how much it would hurt him so decided to leave him a note after pacing a bag with some clothes.

She wrote on a piece of paper and she left the note on the pillow beside him kissing him softly on the lips running her hand through his hair telling him she loved him more then he would ever know stealing one last look at him before jumping out the window into the cool night air knowing and hoping he would find her knowing he spent 145 years looking for Katherine and she wondered if he might do the same for her.

But she would also understand if he hated her and didn't want to find her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Damon woke expecting to find Caroline as he wanted to wake her up with some morning sex after she told him ages ago she loved to waken up to him kissing her all over and entering her when she started to waken.<p>

He turned around to see the bed was empty as he quickly opened his eyes to find a note on the pillow which he frantically grabbed looking at it as it read "_Damon I'm so sorry please forgive me, I have to leave mystic falls, last night Stefan kissed me but I pushed him away, he told me you would get bored of me and leave me and that I'm just a pathetic victim, so I'm dong us both a favor by leaving. It was probably my own fault since it started with longing glances and I always told him it would always be you Damon but he didn't listen he didn't want to listen. The reason I'm leaving and its not because I want to leave, its because I know how Katherine destroyed you both and I saw how Elena destroyed you both again and I cant do that, I cant be Katherine or Elena and I wont have history repeat itself because of me. You and Stefan deserve so much better. Damon I love you and if you love me like you say you do then I know you will find me. I love you for always Damon and more then you will ever know. Signed Caroline_.

Damon couldn't hold back the tears in his eyes not believing she left feeling his mouth go dry as he felt nothing but pain that she left because of his brother and not because she wanted to leave.

He was so enraged and hated his brother so much why couldn't he just let him have one fucking thing in his whole damn life, why was it so hard for him to be happy and it was almost like Stefan's purpose in life was to ruin his and he hated it so much.

He hated this, hated that he could never have anything even for five minutes especially when he actually started to think he could be happy it was always ripped away from him as he felt the anger rise in him to boiling point.

He knew Stefan was downstairs and he was going to kill him he was not letting Stefan take Caroline from him not this time, he'd already been there with Katherine and it wasn't happening again not if he had anything to do with it.

He balled the note in his hand letting it fall on the bed before getting up and dressed storming out of the room downstairs to find Stefan sitting on the sofa so Damon rushed at him pinning him to wall by the throat snarling at him _"I know what you said to Caroline, why do you have to take everything from me, first Katherine and now Caroline, I hate you Stefan" _before breaking his arm with his free hand.

He broke his other arm before kicking out both his kneecaps with his foot as Stefan yelled in pain but it was nothing compared to how Damon felt right now glaring at him coldly as he spat "_I am done with you Stefan, guess your eternity of misery is about to end" _as Stefan's eyes widened before reaching into his chest and ripping his heart out letting him fall to the floor wondering why he didn't just kill him once and for all a hell of a lot sooner.

He didn't bother burying the body as the pull to find Caroline was stronger as he rushed to get a bag of clothes, putting the note in his pocket and getting some blood bags rushing out the car and driving away from this hell hole of a town to find her knowing he would spend the rest of eternity looking for her.

The only difference was he knew she wanted to be found even if she didn't think he would look for her but he was going to prove her wrong.

He spent the days and nights searching for her but she was nowhere to be found and he knew she was making it hard for him which he was proud of because he taught her to always cover her tracks and he was pissed off about it at the same time but it only made it harder and he was more determined to find her.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed into months and the months passed into five years and he still hadn't found her or given up hope as he just knew she wasn't in North America, South America or Canada and Australia as he looked there which meant she was either in Europe or Asia.<p>

The thought did cross his mind that she might not want to be found or that she was watching him and knew where he was but didn't want to find him but he pushed it away since he knew Caroline wasn't like that, that she loved him too much and wanted him too much to ever do that to him.

He also knew if she saw him there is no way she would be able to stay away from him because she even told him so when they would lie under the stars in a clearing in the forest when they were drunk.

He decided on Europe as he remembered her saying she would love to go there some day so he knew she would go to Europe and since it was smaller he had better chance of finding her sooner.

He got to Europe and searched in Ireland, England, France and Germany and still no sign of her before he decided on Italy after another year of searching.

He knew he would rip the world apart and cross out the stars just to find her as she was his everything and he couldn't lose her not just when he found her, not when he found a reason to live again, for the fire inside him to give him something to make his eternity bearable.

* * *

><p>After six years of dead end leads and feeling nothing but empty all the time he was in a bar Rome thinking up a new plan as to where she could be when he felt that presence again and looked around not seeing anything as he followed it.<p>

He felt that presence before when he first got here and it was like someone was watching him and he knew it was her but he thought he was just imagining things since she haunted his dreams every time he closed his eyes and she always felt so close but so far away at the same time.

He got outside into the cool night air but the presence was gone but he could detect faint traces of her scent and followed it as it led him up the Spanish steps and up along a quiet road.

He kept walking until he got to a hill over looking the city wondering where the hell could she be as he absently whispered "_where are you Caroline I know you're here somewhere" _more to himself with pain and determination in his voice as he held back the tears in his eyes.

It was six long years he was without her and it hurt way more then the 145 years he spent looking for Katherine and he hated it, he wanted her now, wanted to feel her, smell her, touch her, hear her laugh, tell him he was a sarcastic idiot and a cocky asshole, he didn't care because he was hers and she always said it.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice her presence again which was now watching him and it was a while before he realized she stood behind him putting her arms around his waist whispering "_I'm here and you took your time I was starting to give up" _knowing she would never give up resting her chin on his shoulder taking him in as he closed his eyes not letting the tears fall thinking if he opened them she would disappear and it would be just a dream like it always was and he always had these dreams where he would find her only to wake and she would be gone.

She noticed him tense so moved to stand in front of him still keeping her arms around him to kiss him on lips which she deepened and when he didn't respond she leaned back looking at him as he slowly opened his eyes to notice her softly smiling at him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat not really believing she was in front of him but when she kissed him again it was all he needed as he deepened the kiss letting her know just how much he needed her as he moved them over to the wall pinned her against it as she moaned into his mouth mumbling how much she missed him and she even felt just how much he missed her.

He opened her jeans to which she slid out them before opening his jeans caressing him in her hand as he moaned against her pulling her leg up around his waist not waiting to push himself into her as she moaned again wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved against her.

She let her head fall back against the wall closing her eyes but he told her to open them which she did and when she looked into his eyes she saw everything he had been feeling over the last six years since she left and for the first time she regretted her decision to leave.

After they reached their climax she looked at him painfully and he knew she regretted leaving him as she whispered "_I'm sorry for leaving you I know it must have killed you and I'm sorry for hurting you like that" _as he knew just how genuine she was because when she felt bad she always let him see it.

Damon swallowed the lump in his throat not hiding the hurt and pain in his eyes replying "_I forgive you" _before kissing her softly before he added "_you should have told me" _taking the note out of his pocket as she couldn't believe he kept it.

Caroline softly replied "_I couldn't be Katherine and Elena I couldn't do that to you and I knew Stefan would never stop no matter how much I told him it would always be you" _not hiding the sincerity in her voice.

Damon brokenly replied "_you could never be anything like them two and I've already dealt with Stefan" _pausing before softly adding_ "I killed him Caroline" _as she noticed the sadness in his voice and pain in his eyes so she just pulled him in for a hug completely surprised he would kill Stefan.

He hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go so she tightened her grip on him as he mumbled "_I missed you so much" _to which she softly replied "_I missed you too"_ starting to feel really bad for leaving.

He leaned back looking at her as he whispered "_I love you Caroline" _looking at her intensively as she replied "_I love you too Damon for always" _crashing her lips on his knowing she would stay with him for eternity and he knew it too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
